Possession
by Pepper Walker
Summary: Fitz always gets what he wants. Dark fic. Rated M for a reason!


I sit in my car outside The Dot, waiting for them. I haven't seen them all day, but I know they'll come soon. They always do.

"Fitz."

I look up and see Bianca leaning into my passenger window. "Why'd you jet after school like that?"

"I'm busy," I tell her, and she leaves with a look that is says she'll miss me. Truth is, I'm bored with her. She wants me because I'm dangerous. Bianca is trashy; more mannish in aspects than the guys she surrounds herself with. Bianca is not my type. I have my eyes set on something better.

As I think of her, she appears, all smiles and purity. She never dresses sexy, but I think it's because she knows that it makes me wonder. I've seen her look at me. She is sandwiched between that goth kid Eli and that chick that thinks she's a dude.

They take a table outside, so now I can watch her from my car. She's so beautiful. I think I love her. I long to run my fingers over her porcelain skin. I ache to kiss her soft, pink lips. I imagine what it would be like to get her alone. Not alone at school, but completely alone, where no one can interfere. Where no one could stop me. Where no one could help her. I want to see the look in her eyes.

I wasn't lying when I told Eli what I wanted from her. I want her because I want to possess that purity. I want to take her light. I want to drink her virtue like water.

They're getting up to leave now. Eli and that other freak are walking in the opposite direction. She's walking home alone. Now is my chance.

I put the car into gear and ride to her house. I've been following her. I know she won't be making any stops along the way. I park on the other side of the block and discreetly let myself into her yard. It has a privacy fence and large trees. Mr. Edwards took great care to hide his girls from the world. It's too bad he failed.

I duck behind a tree as I hear the gate open. Show time. I slip out as she walks past the tree. I grab her from behind, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. She cries out and the sound is not one of fear alone. It's coupled with pleasure and that with her weak knees is an invitation. I ravage her neck and her legs give out completely.

I take her to the ground and set her on her hands and knees, but I don't turn her to face me. She doesn't seem to mind though. I rub against her, touching her throat with my finger tips. I feel her swallow between ragged breaths. I flip her skip back, revealing baby pink hipster panties. I let my hand slid down to explore the valley between her thighs. The fabric is damp, and I pull it aside to explore further.

She moans and bucks under my hand. My own throbbing is nearly unbearable. She hasn't looked me in the eyes but she hasn't stopped me yet. I pull the panties down and lick the wetness of her inner thigh. The sound that follows is guttural and glorious. I unzip and pull my jeans down.

I rub the tip against her, letting her know without words what I want. Her response has no words either; she rocks back, giving me more access. I slide in, breaking her barrier quickly. She gasps and quivers under me. I rub her legs lovingly, waiting for her to decide where we go from here. If she pulls away, I've lost her forever.

She rocks slowly back. I thrust forward to meet her. Soon we are moving together, harder and faster. I cup her breast for support and am only vaguely aware that they feel bigger than they look. She's making noises I haven't heard outside of dirty movies, and I can't help but grunt in response. Suddenly she screams, and as she tightens around me, I feel the flood.

She finished and now its my turn. I clutch her hips and plow into her harder and faster then I ever have before. She's making those sounds again and as I release I feel her second flood.

I hold myself up over her so that I don't collapse. She rests her forehead on the soft grass. We stay like that for a long time, panting heaving. My heart beats against my chest like a caged thing. She laughs, and its low and sultry, nothing like the girl I'm used to. I did it. I stole her light.

I zip up and move so that I'm not crouched over her. She pulls her panties back up, and twists so that she can look up at me. Her smile fades and I see the look in her eyes. Fear and shame make odd companions for the ecstasy that I see in her blue eyes.

Her arms cross her chest clutching her shoulders. She looks down at the ground, her voice sad and low. "Don't tell Eli."

It's my turn to laugh. I feel amazing for the first time in a long time. I don't glance back at her as I let myself out. I can't wait to see her again. Now we have a secret.

She's mine now, whether she likes it or not.

Fitz always gets what he wants.


End file.
